Raised flooring systems are used in various applications, including without limitation in trade show exhibits and event space areas. Additionally, decorative or utilitarian flooring surface materials are commonly applied to subflooring or underlayment systems in commercial, residential and industrial structures.
In some applications, it has been found desirable to provide portable and reusable flooring systems with an interchangeable and/or reusable decorative flooring surface. In other applications, it has been found desirable to provide interchangeable decorative flooring surface treatments to a subflooring or floor underlayment system.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved flooring systems. It is to the provision of an improved flooring system meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.